


Sleeping Beauty

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of Aragorn/Leglos fluff set between the Rohirrim and meeting Gandalf :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Aragorn sighed as he stared at the sleeping elf, it was the Ranger's turn to keep watch in the forest but he could not tear his eyes away from his beautiful companion. Before he could fight the impulse he found himself leaning in towards the sleeping elf's face and placed a gentle kiss on Legolas's lips, they were as soft as he had always imagined and had to fight the urge to kiss the sleeping elf further lest he wake his friend.   
As Aragorn pulled away to return back to his watch he felt panic settle in him as his caught Legolas's cerulean eyes, he was about to stutter out an apology to his old friend when he was cut off by the elf "I wait fifty years for you to make a move Mellon nin and you do so while I sleep" Legolas teased gently before pulling the astonished Ranger in to a deep kiss.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
